


The Legend of the Beast Fucker

by TheWubber



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkenstein, M/M, Semi-Necrophilia, Size Kink, Slight Danger Kink, all around im not that great at smut but i tried my fuckin hardest okay, happy halloween you fuckers, i started this during overwatch's first halloween event, okay now actual tags, okay so this is a couple years old, so it's not insanely plot related but it may also seem dated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWubber/pseuds/TheWubber
Summary: so i started writing this a couple years back during the first halloween event, because holy shit the monster fucker in me needed Junkrat to ride that undead hog.so, after about a year or two of not writing anything Roadrat related, here you go. a mostly cleaned-up halloween special from about two years ago. enjoy





	The Legend of the Beast Fucker

It was a stormy night in late September when the good doctor Jamison Junkenstein slept with his monster for the first time. It had been an accident of sorts, but then again, Jamison wasn’t exactly complaining. It had started a rather intriguing relationship with his creation.

When the monster had left his lab, he had thought it would never come back. He was sad to see such a beautiful experiment leave, but it had served its purpose, and he was content with knowing that he had gotten his revenge on all that had doubted him. Even if he was left completely alone, he’d have gotten his revenge. He would be isolated and content, and even ready to die, should any surviving villagers find out he was behind the creation of the beast.

But the monster came back. It was in the middle of the night, when Jamison had been feeling a little less than terrible. It was a week after the monster had run off, and all of his thoughts, fears, and rage concerning the monster were beginning to chip at his already fragmented sanity. He was practically tearing out his own thin hair, dread spreading through his entire being as he thought of every bad thing that could have occurred to his creation.

What if he was captured? Or shot down? Or taken apart? The worries were driving him wild. He screamed in frustration and threw everything off of his desk. Papers, junk, and scrap flew everywhere. The metal fell hard against the floor and the wall, surely scratching and denting something in the process. He sank into his chair, tears in his eyes and an angered scream just itching to escape from his raw throat.

He dug his gloved hand into his teary eyes, sparks flashing in his vision. Everything around him had completely tuned out. He wanted nothing to do with the outside world, though, in the years it had taken him to build and bring his creation to life, he hadn’t had too much to do with it anyways. He had spent all his time muttering and talking to his monster, promising that he would get it right. He would bring it to life. He would care for it, and make sure that he was the very best he could be.

Well, he had kept his promise. The creature was beautiful, perfect in every way. Big, strong, bloodthirsty. Everything Jamison had promised he would be, and even more.

Then he left, and the good doctor was not sure if he would ever return. Hell, he didn’t even know if the monster would want to return. It was a big, open world out there. The creature was capable of exploring every inch of it and leaving a blood-soaked trail that would surely shake history itself to its very core. God, the destruction it was causing, the outright chaos. It was beautiful, glorious, magnificent mayhem.

And yet, the doctor couldn’t help but to feel just a little spiteful. He should have known that the monster wouldn’t want to remain attached to a lonely, insane doctor more hellbent on destroying the way of nature and revenge than eating, whether he created him or not.

The doctor sat like that for god knows how long. He was alone again, but this time it felt different. He was completely and utterly alone now, no lifeless mess of meat, stitches, and scavenged body parts to sit just beside him. He was left to talk to himself without the delusion of the monster actually listening to him.

But then, miraculously, suddenly, he heard a grunt from behind him. He spun his chair around so fast that his head spun as well, and then he saw him. His monster. His creation. His mass weapon of destruction. He had come back?

He had come back.

_He had come back!_

The doctor sprung from his chair, only feeling the tiniest bit of apprehension. He knew just what the monster was capable of, though he bet it had accomplished much more than his insane, sadistic mind could have ever dreamed of. It looked unsure, holding the giant, bloodied meat hook it had taken from Jamison’s wall and just shifting uncomfortably as Jamison looked it over.

“My god, ya barely got a scratch on ya!” Jamison cried happily, laughing shrilly. The monster shifted again and he looked up. “Y’alright, mate?”

“N...na...name?” the monster forced out, pointing to himself.

The doctor tried to ignore the excitement that bursted within him when he realized that the monster had already learned a word, and even knew how to speak. He was adapting and learning so quickly, and the doctor was already looking forward to teaching him even more. He wondered briefly if the monster could understand a word he was saying, but that wasn’t a big deal. He could use gestures to make his point. It wasn’t like the monster was stupid, he just didn’t know a lot yet.

Still, the bastard did need a name. Jamison hadn’t exactly thought that through, though he had some ideas when he’d first started putting the body parts together. He shuffled through his notes, and smiled as he finally remembered his personal favorite. He glanced back up at the creature, chuckling as he stared at the rotten pig head he’d painstakingly sewed onto his body.

“Roadhog,” he said, carefully putting his hands on his creature, a. “Your name is Roadhog.”

With a slow nod, the monster looked satisfied.

“Ro-Road...Roadhog.”

Jamison couldn’t help himself then. He cheered and jumped and squealed and threw his arms around his monster’s neck as he kissed his snout. The monster seemed taken aback, taking a few steps backwards, his massive hands unsure of where to go, unable to respond to anything other than violence. It took the doctor a moment to realize what he was doing before he let go and stepped back. Oh god, he had really been alone for too long now, hadn’t he?

“Ah, s-sorry mate, guess I got a bit excited there,” he giggled nervously. The monster looked at him, as apprehensive as he was curious. “Uh...that...that was a kiss.” He pointed to his lips at the last word. “Jus’ showin’ that I love ya, I guess.” More nervous laughter. What the hell was he saying? What did he know about love? Sure, he could maybe confess his own already confused feelings under the guise of teaching the monster and just get away with it like that. But then he kept talking. “So, uh, do ya want me ta show ya some other ways of showin’ love?”

Something about the words “show” and “love” made the monster tilt his head to the side, his interest noticeably piqued. It was the doctor’s turn to shift uncomfortably, not certain where exactly to start.

He decided not to spend too much time thinking about it when it would only stress his tired mind more. And so, with his metallic prosthetic hand, he removed the glove from its organic counterpart, clutching the fabric tightly as pale skin gently touched at sickly green. Roadhog was cold, but not freezing. He didn’t seem to mind it, and it felt as though his skin had only been chilled by the October air outside. It would probably heat up later, and if it didn’t, Jamison would be happy to fix that for him. Anything for his creation.

The doctor’s hand traveled, touching every stitch, bolt, and eventually tracing over the word he had carefully carved into the beast’s stomach. He giggled a bit to himself, finding it funny that the only thing that scared him about his creature was how utterly silent it truly was. It made it difficult to get a solid understanding of his emotions. He’d have to teach him more on that later, though it seemed like the creation was getting a better idea of it now. A large hand came down on Jamison’s white hair, touching and stroking experimentally. The doctor sighed and let little giggles slip as he relaxed, subconsciously leaning into the hand. The monster continued, though he still seemed a little awkward and unsure.

Meanwhile, Jamison found himself playing with the monster’s belt buckle distractedly. He laughed to himself again, still impressed that he was able to craft it. He wasn’t always one to work with any metals that didn’t require gears or cogs, but this belt buckle looked pretty damn good, if he did say so himself.

The creature didn’t really notice the sudden change in Jamison’s mood, instead seeming fascinated with his creator’s greasy white hair, which he now shamelessly continued to pet at. Admittedly, it was rather nice, and his muscles relaxed a bit, the doctor wondering why he trusted this murderous beast more than any woman he’d ever paid to sleep with.

 

It was then that he felt an odd temptation, one that he figured was probably very forward, very sick, very depraved, and very, very wrong. But then again, when had he ever given a rat’s ass about morality?

He felt a sick grin stretch across his skinny face as he gestured to the lab table. His monster didn’t seem to process what was being asked, so he gestured again, this time including some straightforward instructions.

“Sit,” he commanded, his tone far more impatient than he’d intended.

The monster, who, funnily enough, seemed slightly miffed that he was being ordered about, sat on the metal slab and ignored its pained groan. Jamison knew it wouldn’t, he had specially ordered the table for his monster. He knew it would easily be able to hold the monster’s weight. At least it should. Probably.

It took a slight shove to the shoulder and a verbal demand to convince the monster to lay down, and the doctor crawled onto his creation shortly afterwards, sitting on his massive lap. He toyed with the belt for a moment, soon enough, he was able to slowly slide it off, and after that the creature’s pants were slowly and carefully tugged off. Jamison looked up at the monster’s face when he heard a confused grunt.

“’M just showin’ ya how much I love ya,” he repeated, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the miraculous cock he had hand crafted from the many dicks he’d stolen from a nearby morgue, its impressive size dwarfing his hand and making him drool.

He couldn’t stop himself from breathing a little heavier as he gazed at it, his left hand stroking all over in almost childlike wonder, curious as undead blood made it stiffen in his grip. He hoped the monster was able to feel it, especially when he swiped his thumb carefully over the slit. He heard a few small grunts, and the monster made a couple small thrusts every now and then when it could; he grinned, speeding up his ministrations. The creation’s grunts became louder, and he almost sounded like he was in pain. It seemed he didn’t quite know how to handle the newfound pleasure quite yet, his hands flexing and looking for something to grip. Despite how fun it was fun to tease his creation, he was getting rather bored, and moved onto the monster’s belly, back facing his bastard’s front.

The doctor had never attempted to put something as impressively large as Roadhog’s cock in his mouth before, but he was determined to make it fit, deciding the inevitability of tearing the corners of his mouth open was well worth the risk. He settled himself more comfortably as he bent closer, parting his dry lips and wrapping them snugly around the head with no small amount of satisfaction. It was then immediately re-established that this indeed was long dead flesh he had put his mouth on, mostly due to the intense and rather unpleasant taste. Of course it didn’t bother Jamison much, after all, that sort of thing was to be expected when you were sucking an amalgamation of dead cock skin.

When it popped past his lips, he heard the monster groan even louder. He wondered if the monster wanted this, then he remembered how easily he could be destroyed if his creation really wanted to fight back. He was comforted 

He struggled to fit the cock in his mouth, choking on it and gagging every now and then. He began to notice that the monster was apparently enjoying the struggled sounds he was making. So, naturally, he hammed it up. It didn’t take long for the monster to get a little too needy and impatient, and to pick Jamison up, though he still seemed unsure on what to actually do.

Jamison wiggled out of his grip and sat on his belly again, deciding that it was probably better to help the beast out. He took off all of the little accessories with questionable practicality until he was just sitting in his goggles, coat, tights, and boots. He was about to take off the coat when the monster made a very impatient noise, which made Jamison look back curiously. The monster’s cock was practically twitching, and he very quickly found himself drooling at the sight.

It seemed like the both of them were more than ready to get going. Instead of unbuttoning his lab coat and shedding it off entirely, Jamison unbuttoned the bottom buttons to give a little more leg room before pushing it up his stomach. He stood up then, his left leg resting on the monster’s belly and his peg leg resting on the table. He wobbled a little, but then the monster figured out how to help that and held his legs in place. He smiled gratefully at the creature as he shimmied his tights over his hips.

The monster made a strange noise at the sight of the doctor’s cock, almost like a whine. The doctor grinned, and squatted over the monster’s cock, ready to take it in before he realized something. If he went in like this - practically bone dry except for his most likely dried saliva, and even that barely went past the head - he would surely be torn to shreds. Ah well, easy fix. He leaned over to where he had left his vials and snatched one from the harness.

He opened it carefully and let its contents spill over his hands. The glowing blue liquid may have been a little questionable for this purpose, but he figured it would be relatively harmless. Probably.

_Hopefully_.

He pushed the worries out of his mind as he spread the liquid over his own hole, then he covered as much of the monster’s cock as he could. He still had some concerns, but he had chosen to make his monster this big for a reason, and that reason was as evident as the drool dripping down his chin at the thought of fucking this bastardization of man.

Once he thought that they were both thoroughly covered and prepared, he began to lower himself onto the monster’s cock. A low, pained moan rose from the bottom of his throat all the way past his lips. The monster’s grip went from his legs to his hips as he choked out broken, inhuman grunts as well. The doctor practically squealed when the monster’s fingers dug into his skin, as though they wanted to tear him apart. The feeling shot a bolt of electricity down his spine, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he continued to lower himself onto his creation, thrilled at the idea.

It took a little while to get to the base, and the doctor had never felt so stretched open and full in his life. The mixture of pleasure and pain was a little more than intense, especially considering that the cock was shoving itself up against his sweet spot without even moving. His face burned red and he couldn’t help but to buck his hips ever so slightly, despite the tears forming in his eyes. The lenses of his goggles fogged up, and his thoughts followed suit.

He could barely think straight, the fragments of his sanity barely wandering away before he forced himself to focus back on his monster. At first he didn’t notice how cold it was, but after the initial rushes of pain and pleasure set aside, the chillness of the monster’s skin began to really register in his mind, and may god damn him to hell if he said he didn’t love it. He eventually had to rest his hands against the monster’s protruding stomach to steady himself, almost incapable of making any other noises than moans and groans and the occasional muttered curse word.

By the time he could move, it didn’t take long for him to feel a familiar warmth pooling at the bottom of his stomach. He bounced and moved on top of his monster, huffing and puffing and practically sobbing, desperate for his release. Drool dripped down his chin, and he was almost embarrassed at how quickly he was going to actually cum. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so content, or if he ever had. He knew he would be happy to die on this cock if the monster decided to turn against him.

When he finally reached his own end, he screamed until his voice grew hoarse. He screamed out the name of his creation, which seemed to cause the beast to go into full focus. He began to move himself, using his hips to thrust into the doctor with a power that drove him crazy and nearly split him in half. He ripped off his goggles, frustrated that he had any clothes on at all at this point. His mouth gaped open and he could barely speak, his hole currently being far too abused for him to articulate even mindless babble.

It felt like forever before the monster came with a roar of its own. The fingers that were already painfully imprinted into his skin - sure to bruise, much to the good doctor’s wicked delight - dug in even more, practically breaking the skin. Jamison struggled to shout at the feeling of the monster’s ice cold seed filling him, his entire body falling forward and trembling on top of his creation’s belly.

The monster seemed to sense the doctor’s need for affection just then, using his large hand to rub his creator’s back almost comfortingly. The doctor was still shaking like a leaf, and as his afterglow slowly faded he felt sore and impaled, his ass burning like it had been kicked by an angry horse. The monster was still inside of him, the large cock still twitching. After a moment or two Jamison gained the strength to - albeit weakly - lift his hips and let the cock he made pop out.

Jamison, despite being sore and stretched open to all hell, still grinned like a damn fool. He wrapped his arms around his monster’s neck, giving a kick kiss to his green snout. The monster wrapped its own massive arms around the doctor, hugging him tight as it huffed. It didn’t take long for Jamison to doze off, dreaming of the beautiful carnage the monster had created.

_End_


End file.
